Welcome to Westchester Prep
by candypoppy
Summary: Welcome to Westchester Prep They attend Westchester Prep, thee most exclusive high school in all of Westchester and maybe even of all New York. The Pretty Committee consist of Massie Block, Alicia Rivera, Claire Lyons, Kristen Gregory, and Dylan Marvil
1. Introduction to the Series

"Welcome to Westchester Prep" is my new story about the Clique. It's basically supposed to be the series' after The Clique. So I guess you could call it a sequel series. It's going to be focusing on the group of of BOCD kids who are now entering Westchester Prep as freshmens, but the story is taking place in December.

Welcome to Westchester Prep

They attend Westchester Prep, thee most exclusive high school in all of Westchester and maybe even of all New York. The Pretty Committee consist of Massie Block, Alicia Rivera, Claire Lyons, Kristen Gregory, and Dylan Marvil. Together these girls are basically what Westchester is all about. If you haven't heard of them, then you must not get out much. These girls are already ruling high school, and they are only freshmen. They are the elite. They walk the halls in Louboutins and Jimmy Choos, tote the latest Chanel bags, gossip between their Louis Vuitton scarves. They have a taste for trouble and a knack for scandal. They live THE life.


	2. Chapter One She's Watching Us Now PT1

**Chapter One** :: _She's Watching Us Now_

Part One

**Westchester Prep School**

**French I Class**

**December 8th, 2OO8**

**10:55 A.M.**

"Okay class, I graded last week's test and let's just say that some of you need some quick improving." Mrs. D` Aubigne said as she grabbed a stack of papers from her black desk. She ran a manicured hang through her blonde hair and began passing out the papers. When she came to Massie, she just rolled her eyes while passing her her paper and walked to the next person.

Massie tapped her white Jimmy Choo Tiz patent cork wedges on the floor of her French I class and narrowed her piercing eyes at the grade she got on her test. All you could see was a huge D- circled in red ink. Her pink tinted cheeks turn red and her Glossip Girl Lemon flavored lips flung open. She knew she wasn't going to do well on this test, but she didn't think she was going to that bad!

"Hey Mass, what did you get?" A little blonde girl, by the name of Kristen Gregory, turned around in the seat infront of her and faced her. Massie closed her mouth and folded the paper. "I aced it. French just come naturally to me." Massie lied twirling around the Coach head scarf that was tied around her glossy up do.

"Lucky. I got a B and I studied all night." Kristen told her while clipping her blonde hair with her Louis Vuttion hair pin. It was clearly obvious that Kristen was jealous because everytime Kristen was nervous, she always messed around with her hair.

"Okay class, time to go into the French Lab, grab all your things and come on." Mrs. D`Aubigne said to the class. She was waiting at the door with her class room keys hanging around her neck on a navy blue Westchester Prep key chain. Massie grabbed her white Chloe Heloise patent tote and her folded up test paper, then waited at the door for Kristen. Kristen on the other hand was stuffing her test into her purple purse a while chopping on a piece of Stride gum. Once she got to the door, Mrs. D`Audigne stopped them.

"Good job on the test Kristen. You got the highest grade." The teacher gave her a smile and Kristen returned to her with a confused look.

"No, Massie got the highest grade. She aced it." Kristen said looking at Massie then to Mrs. D`Aubigne. Massie squeezed on to her gold Juicy charm bracelet and bit down hard on her lip then sighed.

"Oh really? If I recall, Massie got the lowest grade in the class. Right Miss Block?" the teacher asked starring at Massie. Massie didn't respond. She was too busy thinking of a way to correct her teacher and to prove to Kristen that she did in fact get an A, even though she really didn't.

"Kristen, why don't you go into the French lab while I'll have a word with Massie. Okay?"

Kristen nodded and walked of the classroom. Once she was gone, Mrs. D`Aubigne closed the door and crossed her arms over her chest. "Massie, why did you tell Kristen that you aced the French test?"

Massie flicked a piece of lint off her yellow ruffled Juicy Couture baby doll top in response.

"Hello? I'm talking to you." Mrs. D`Aubigne said. She was clearly pissed off.

Massie crossed her arms over her chest and thought about her next few words. "I don't know. She didn't need to know the truth," Massie said to her. Mrs. D`Aubigne shook her head and raised her eyebrows. "What? What is the big deal? It's not like this grade means anything to her." Massie said and then let out another sigh.

"Massie that isn't the point."

"Then what it? Why are you making such a big deal out of this? It was a simple white lie. Nothing wrong." Massie said. She wished her teacher would just shut up and let her go on with her life. Kristen was probably texting the rest of the Pretty Committee getting atleast fifteen new gossip points.

"Massie, first off lying is a terrible thing, especially to your best friend. Second off if you don't start improving in your grades then I'm going to have to give you a tutor. And if that doesn't work then don't expect to be going to the Winter Formal or trying out for the cheer team."

Massie's mouth hung open and then she shut it quickly. Her heart was racing and sweat beads were forming on her head. "What?"

"You heard me." Mrs. D`Aubigne said opening the door again making it clear that the discussion was now over.

"Wait," Massie said closing the door again. She didn't want anyone hearing what she was about to say.

"What?"

"Why wouldn't I be able to go to the dance? Or try out for the cheer team?" Massie asked.

"Because you need passing grades. Your pratically failing two classes. World History and French. You need atleast a C to go to the dance and atleast a B to try out."

Massie thought about her options. More importantly who was going to be her tutor.

"Fine. Who would be my tutor?" Massie asked. She crossed her finders and prayed that it wasn't some LBR (Loser Beyond Repair).

"I was thinking of Johnathan Goodman. He takes French III Honors, he is perfect for being your tutor." Mrs. D`Aubigne said to her. "No more questions, we need to get to the French Lab."

**Westchester Prep **

**French Lab**

**December 8th, 2OO8**

**11:00**

Mrs. D`Aubigne opened up the door and the two walked out. When they got to the French Lab, the whole classes stopped talking and Massie sat down next to Kristen and Mrs. D`Aubigne began their lesson.

"What happened while I was gone?" Massie asked logging into the school's iMac computer with her username and password.

"Nothing much. Just stupid chat about about the latest on Westchester Gossip Girl." Kristen said.

Westchester Gossip Girl was some random girl (or guy) who posted up the latest scandals and parties and the lives of the rich people that lived in Westchester. The Pretty Committee was never really interested in it until they got into high school. They never took it seriously though since they we're in the "social rankings" just yet. But they guessed it was only because they were freshmen.

"Like what?" Massie asked.

"Winter Formal and that how Skye Hamilton would be cheer caption this year." Kristen told her. Skye Hamilton had returned to Westchester after one year at Alpha Academy and so far she was already turning heads faster then the latest Chanel bag.

Massie rolled her eyes. There was no way that Skye could be captain. That was supposed to be Massie's spot. And there was no way she was going to share that title.

"What did it say about the dance?" Massie said trying to avoid the whole Skye thing.

"I don't know, I'm going to check it online now. I'm already done with my French assignment." Kristen said tapping quickly on the key board and then entering onto Westchester Gossip Girl.

Massie narrowed her eyes. She knew Kristen was doing that on purpose, but decided not to say anything and until something else popped up. Massie clicked on to the 'French I' folder and then onto the assignment she was supposed to do for the class. After the first few words Massie was beginning to feel lightheaded.

"Écrire une lettre attribuée à la correspondance: Jennaviecia Sinclaire

Counts for 50% percent of your term one grade."


	3. Chapter One She's Watching Us Now PT2

**Chapter One** :: _She's Watching Us Now_

Part Two

**Westchester Prep School**

**West Wing Library**

**December 8th, 2OO8**

**11:OO A.M.**

Claire Lyons grabbed a think black Webster's Dictionary from off Westchester Prep's high book shelf that was placed in the school's library. She was currently in her study block, which meant she had a lot of homework to catch up on. Finding an empty table, Claire sat down with her book and placed her brown leather Coach bag on the wooden table. Shuffling through her things, Claire found her yellow high lighter and Five Star notebook, she was now ready to go to work.

"Hey Claire, do you mind if I sit here?" Said a voice.

Claire looked up from her things to see that Cam Fisher was standing on the other side of the table. He was still wearing his brother old leather jacket. He black hair was falling into his face, right above his ah-dorable green and blue eyes.

"Sure." Claire said looking down at her things. This was an awkward moment for her. Maybe even for him. They hadn't really can't their eighth grade year and barely even talked this year. It was a surprised to her to find out that he was asking her if he could sit with her.

"Thanks." Cam said grabbing a seat and sitting down. He took out a World History text book, a notebook a blue MontBlanc pen and then began jotting down notes as soon as he opened his book.

While he was doing this, Claire let out a small sigh and began highlighting some things in her notebook. Cam must of heard her because he said something.

"Is there something wrong?" Cam asked.

"No why would there be?" Claire said not looking up. She keep her eyes glued to her notebook.

"Just asking. Sounded like there was something wrong." Cam said then looked back down at his work.

"Well there isn't. You don't need to worry." Claire said to him.

"Who said I was worrying?"

Claire felt her cheeks turn red. That was pretty rude. Claire rolled her light blue eyes and shook her head. "Nice." She muttered to herself. Cam put down his pen and ran his hand through his black hair. "What is up with you Claire? Ever since the end of seventh grade you've been acting weird. What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? Are you serious?" asked finally looking up at him. Starring at him with her light blue eyes while he stared at her with his green and blue eyes.

"Oh don't even start. Stop acting so innocent Claire." Cam said leaning back in his chair.

"Me? Please, you should talk." Claire said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Excuse me? What have I done? I've done nothing." Cam told her. Obviously clueless from what he put her through during the end of seventh grade and the beginning of eighth.

"Cam you hurt me so much. And now you want to come over here and act like everything is fine?" Claire asked wrinkling her eyebrows.

"Claire what happened? Seriously? You acted like I was cheating on you and you started acting weird when I started hanging with Olivia. And when I was hanging with Olivia, we wasn't even dating!"

"Your unbelievable." Claire said grabbing her things and moving to a different table. It took Cam ten minutes to calm down and move over to Claire's table.

"Look, I'm sorry. But you really need to talk to me, so we can figure things out. I'm sick of the fighting and the not talking." Cam said to her. His voice was soft and romantic. Just liked Claire remembered.

"Your right." Claire said quietly. It took Cam a few minutes to figure out what Claire said.

"How about we sit together at lunch? Or something?" Cam said to her. He a smiling now, a full row of bright white teeth showing.

"Yeah. Lunch sounds fine." Claire said. She made a mental note to text Massie later to change plans for lunch. She hoped she would be happy that she was going to fix things up with Cam.

"Cool." Cam said.

"Cammy, what are you doing sitting over here?" said a perky girl's voice. It was none other then Olivia Ryan. The blonde bimbo who had flirted with Cam right infront of her face all last year.

"Homework." Cam said, not looking up from his work.

"You can do your homework with me." Olivia said running her black manicured fingers through Cam's black hair. Obviously trying to Claire jealous. Claire rolled her eyes and smirked. Things never change.

" Um, they bell is about to ring. How about I walk you to your next class?" Cam said, finally looking up. He first looked at Claire then at Olivia.

"Sound perf! Catcha later Cammy." Olivia said pecking him on the cheek. Once she did that she looked at Claire. "Bye, Kuh-laire." Olivia said flipping her long blonde hair and then leaving.

"Don't mind her." Cam said looking down at his things.

"Nah, it's fine. Look I should go. I've got things to take care off." Claire said grabbing her books and other things.

"Um sure? I'll see you later?" Cam said with a confused look.

"Yeah." Claire said simply and then walked away. She looked like everything was perfectly fine, but deep down inside she wanted to cry. Cam was the only thing she ever wanted since she moved to Westchester, she had blew her chance and lost him to someone else.


	4. Chapter One She's Watching Us Now PT3

**Chapter One** :: _She's Watching Us Now_

Part Three

**Westchester Prep School**

**School Cafe  
**

**December 8th, 2OO8**

**12:OO A.M.**

Massie Block tapped her Jimmy Choo Tiz patent cork wedges on the marble floor of Westchester's cafe holding her cream colored Chloe Heloise patent tote on one arm and her iPhone 3G in the other. She was waiting for her four BFF's to come met her so should could chat and gossip about the whole Skye Hamiltion being the captain of the cheer team and the Winter Formal. Massie clunched her gold charm bracelet in her hand as she waited. She hated being the first person down at lunch.

Massie's amber eyes soon spotted Alicia Rivera headed down the hall. Alicia was wearing a baby blue Temperley London Silk tunic dress, dark wash MiH Jeans Oslo slim leg jeans, gray Chloé Bow embellished suede flats, and her long dark almost black hair was is glossy curls and her lips where glossed with Philosophy Melon Daiquiri Lip Shine. Once Alicia was near she removed her silver Stella McCartney Rimless sunglasses and greeted Massie with a smile.

"Heyy Leesh." Massie said casually, not trying to sound mad about the whole waiting thing.

"Hey Mass, sorry to keep you waiting, I had to finish up an essay for English." Alicia said rolling her eyes. Massie knew just how Alicia felt. They both had Mr. O'Brian as a teacher for English I and he was a total snoozer.

"It's 'kay. Let's get some lunch, they are serving spicy tuna rolls. My favorite." Massie said walking into the semi crowed cafe.

Westchester Prep's cafe was a lot different from BOCD's cafe. Everything was freshly waxed and the whole room smelt uber good. The food went from breakfast, snacks, lunch, and after school snacks. It had a mini Starbucks and Dr. Juice aswell as a Pinkberry. Plus on special days the school would order "Food of the Month" and have a shipping of food from all over the world.

Massie and Alicia grabbed two navy blue plastic trays and slid them onto the metal rails of the lunch line. Both Massie and Alicia grabbed a plate of spicy tuna rolls, Ceasar salad, peach friut cups, and a bottle of Bling Water. Once they were finished they paied for their food and grabbed their usual seats at table Fourteen.

"So have you read the latest on Gossip Girl?" Alicia asked flipping her hair and stuffing a tuna roll into her mouth. Massie nodded and replied. "Yeah, about the whole Skye Hamiliton thing and Winter Formal?"

"Yup. I can't believe Skye is trying out for Cheerleading. I can't really picture her with pom poms. She is more of a dancer to me." Alicia said once she finished another tuna roll.

"It's whatever. She's nawt going to be captain." Massie said confidently. But deep down inside she was scared that Skye was going to seriously take that position.

"Well that's not what everyone else is saying." Said a voice. Massie and Alicia turned their heads around and saw Dylan Marvil standing in back of the them holding a tray. Dylan was dressed in light wash 7 For all Mankind Roxanne skinny jeans, a black D&G DOLCE&GABBANA Chiffon layered babydoll top, with red plaid Guess Cap-Toe Heels and black and white diamond earrings. Her hair was in glossy red ringlets pushed back by a L. Erickson Cross Bow Headband. She was also holding a black Valentino Side Bow Duffel Handbag.

"Well what is everyone else saying?" Alicia asked once Dylan took her seat.

"Everyone is saying that Skye is going to be a total shoe in for captain this year. Like she's is already on the cheerleading squad and tryouts haven't even started yet." Dylan said while buttering a bread roll and then taking a bite out of it.

"Impossible!" Massie hissed. "She's a dancer. She dances, there is no way she is going to be captain."

"Dancing is actually a benefit if your trying out to be a cheerleader. Basically your doing the same things. Just in cheerleading your making your moves tighter." Alicia said defending dancers.

Massie rolled her eyes. "Why are you defending her?" Massie asked. "Forget it. I don't even want to know."

"Know what?" Kristen Gregory said sitting down. Instead of a tray, she was holding two textbooks. One for Algebra I Honors and another for Biology Honors.

"Nothing." Massie said quickly. She did not want to talk about it any more.

"Whatever." Kristen said "Where's Claire?"

"I'm right here." Claire said placing her tray on the table. "Um, Kris, where is your tray?"

Everyone looked a Kristen and then got a confused look on their face. Kristen turned bright red and then looked down at her books. Then flicked a piece of fake lint off her deep purple Chloe Oversized T-shirt dress. Which by the way looked perfect with her light wash True Religion Lily boyfriend jeans, matching purple Brian Atwood Tonya patent platforms, matching purple tote, and Louis Vuitton Farandole Bracelet and hair clip.

"Um, I need to study for tests. If I don't get a good grade then I won't be able to go to the Winter Formal." Kristen stated slowly. Then she lifted her head up and her navy blue eyes looked up at Massie's amber ones.

"Huh?" Dylan asked. "Kris, your like a straight A Honor student. I don't think you need to be worrying about two test."

"Yeah. Your like the smartest freshmen here. Maybe even the smartest person in the school." Alicia told her, putting a comforting hand on her back. She knew how hard it was for her when it came down to school.

"No I'm not. I maybe the smartest freshmen, but Skye Hamiltion is thee smartness female in the whole school." Kristen said to the whole table. "She is like superwoman here." Kristen said with a trace of jealously in her voice.

"I doubt that. I really wouldn't consider my self 'superwoman'." Skye Hamiliton said. She was standing infront of the Pretty Committee's lunch table with a group of her friends. She was wearing bright orange Juicy Couture sweat pants, a light purple Juicy Couture Studded tree t-shirt, gold Juicy Couture Gardenia sequin espadrilles. Her long butter blonde hair was tied back with an orange Chanel handband. As usually, she made every outfit look ten times better then it seemed.

"Hey Skye." Massie said confidently. "It must of took a lot of guts for you and your clique to come over to freshmen's table."

"Not really." Said a girl behind Skye. Skye smirked at Massie and stepped aside to let the girl get infront of her. "We just wanted to see mini copies of us when we was freshmen." The girl said to Massie.

"And you are?" Massie said looking at her rain painted nails. "Some beta of Skye?" Massie asked.

"Of course not. I'm the tenth grade alpha. Royelle Thompson." Royelle said with a smile.

Massie and the rest of the PC gasp. Royelle Thomspon was thee alpha of the sophomore class. Her clique were always talked about. The were the infamous clique of the school. Massie was shocked that they we're talking to her and in public. Royelle had super model looks. She had tiny blue gray eyes, big dimples and curly brown hair. She was dressed in dark wash J Brand Pencil leg jeans, a dark purple Juicy Couture Shadow plaid top, lipstick nude pink Chloé Buckle-front flats, and was holding a gold Coach Madison all over Graffiti tote. Her curly brown hair was pushed back but a thin gold Louis Vuitton Sweet Monogram Hair Band. She looked just as perfect as Skye. Maybe even better.

"Well, I'm Mas-" Massie tried to say before Royelle cut her off. Royelle put a hand infront of her to stop her.

"I already know who you are. Your Massie Block, and this is the infamous 'Pretty Committee.'" Royelle said qouting with her fingers. "Skye told me everything." Royelle winked at Skye and smiled. Showing her full dimples. "Now let me introduce you to my clique." Royelle said. Next thing you know the girls behind Royelle got into the line.

"This is Tonilla Nelson. She's an actress and works on all the school's play production." Royelle said. Tonilla Nelson was tall and thin black and Koren girl with dark tan skin and light brown eyes. She had long black hair. Her skin look uber smooth and flawless. She was wearing gray YSL Washed skinny jeans, Steven by Steve Madden Chapp ankle boots, a black Rachel Roy Silk georgette camisole top and was carrying a black and gray Prada bag. A droplet of cream pearls where at her neck and her lips were glossed with hot pink lip shine from MAC. Her dark hair was pulled into a tight side ponytail. Massie thought she looked super innocent, but so did Alicia. And everyone knew that Alicia was innocent as she looked.

"This is Angel Marie. She's a newbie to my group. But it feels as if she is more of a sister."

Angel was a thin girl with long blonde hair and thin nose. Very pretty. She was dressed in gray Abercrombie Jane Skinny's, A bib front blouse, black French Connection Platform Tie Court shoes, and was carrying a pink Juicy Couture tote. Her tiny blue eyes were covered by black RayBan Wayfer sunglasses and her right wrist was cover with jeweled bangles. Her blonde hair was tied up in a high ponytail with a black ribbon. Her outfit was simple, but she made it look like she just walked off the runway.

"This is Crystal Cole. She lives in NYC with her mother is the talk show host of Style Inc."

Crystal has red wavy hair and icy blue eyes. She has sort of a round face and cubby cheeks. She was more devolped then the other girls. She was wearing a dark yellow fashion top, a cream colored silk skirt, black flats from Marc Jacobs, a black vest and dark yellow gloves. She was carrying a black and gold Chanel Vintage Classic qulited purse and her hair was done in extreme glossy curls which were pushed back by a gold dapple feather headband. If it wasn't for the eye color Crystal could of passed as Dylan's twin.

"And of course you already know Skye and myself." Royelle finished.

"Obviously." Massie said. "Thanks for the introduction, but I highly doubt that was the reason you came over here." Massie said raising a freshly waxed brow.

"Duh. Well I just got a text message from a close informer saying that your getting a tutor for French I." Royelle and her clique began to laugh. Obviously thinking it was funny that Massie was failing French I. "That is very alpha like? Non?" Just then Royelle covered her mouth. "Oh my bad. 'Non' means 'No' in French. But I don't think you knew that." Royelle snapped her fingers and turned on her flats. "Let's go girls. Let's leave the losers with their high carb meals."

Once Royelle and her friends left, the PC all looked at Massie. "Your getting a tutor?" Alicia asked. Her brown eyes looked dark and her facial expression harden. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Massie looked away while her cheeks turned red. It was one thing to get a C- in a class, but when you fail a class and all of your friends know, it was a whole different thing. It even worse when your the alpha.

"Kristen is this why your freaking out over the test?" Dylan asked. Kristen shrugged and then nodded. "But it isn't a big deal anymore. I think we have bigger things to worry about."

"Ya think? Massie how come you didn't tell us?" Claire said with a stern voice.

"Because I have a lot more things to worry about then stupid French class." Massie said loudly. She rubbed her temples with her two fingers so should could relax. This was too much for her.

"Um like what?" Dylan asked. She was confused. What could be more important that her grade?

"Um like the fact that if I don't get a better grade I can't cheer or go to Winter Formal. Or maybe it's the fact that I don't know who my tutor is, he may be a LBR for all I know. Maybe it's the fact that I still need a date for the dance or that I need to practice for cheerleading tryouts. And the fact that we're the second leading clique aside from Royelle's. Hmm or maybe it's because I'm eatting high carbs. So yeah, I don't know what else you want me to worry about." Massie hissed at them. "You don't understand."

"Woah. Massie chill. Your going to do fine." Claire said supportively.

"Yeah, we'll help you. Promise." Alicia said and then Claire, Dylan, and Kristen agreed.

"Alright, well I'm scheduling a meeting at the iPad at four thirty. Everyone be there. No expections. M'kay?" Massie said getting up from the table with her tray.

"Kay" the girl's said in unison.

"Well I'm going to go. Alicia I want you to find out who Johnson Goodmen is and how those girls found out about me being tutor." And with that Massie left.

Only to go to the fifth floor bathroom to cry her eyes out. Three months into her Freshmen year and she was already threaten to her alpha status.


End file.
